


Welcome to Wonderland!

by Shadowvale



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowvale/pseuds/Shadowvale
Summary: A little girl with the name of Takanashi Tsumugi, finds herself in a weird place after following a little bunny.





	1. What is this place?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so please enjoy :D  
> Any tips would be appreciated!!! :3
> 
> There might be ships in the future so.....  
> (Just a heads up it's probably gonna be yukimomo or ioriku dsifosj)

A little blonde girl, Takanashi Tsumugi, was sitting happily in her favorite spot underneath a large oak tree in the middle of her backyard. She was reading a small book she had in her hands while humming a little melody. 

From what the librarian who goes by the name of Ogami Banri, who she calls 'Banri-san' had told her when she asked about the book, that book was never really noticed and had always been neglected in the shelves. Hearing what he said, she had immediately taken interest to why this book wasn't popular.

From a tree in the distance, opposite the tree she was sitting under, but seperated by white fence, a white rabbit with dark blue prints had suddenly appeared from around the corner. As the girl was quite fond of rabbits, she made her way closer to the white rabbit and had heard the rabbit...talk...? From what she could hear, the rabbit seemed to be murmuring something about being late? Why would a rabbit be late?  
As Tsumugi was about to open her mouth and question the animal, the rabbit had hopped off into the forest and into a small hole by another tree, hidden deeper in the forest, with blue leaves. Curious to know where the rabbit had gone, she opened the gate and left her backyard, following the rabbit's paw prints and was led to the hole that the rabbit had gone into. While she was busy trying to find a way to get into the hole, the ground dropped below her and she started falling....and falling.......it seemed like the hole would never end...Until she hit the bottom.

Still dazed from the fall, she brought a hand up and caressed the side of her head. When she looked up, she was looking at the back of a well dressed young man with dark blue hair and white bunny ears. He seemed to be staring at a silver pocket watch with a sour expression on his face. After a while, without noticing the girl behind him, he started running, following a white brick path, leaving Tsumugi by herself.


	2. The Caterpillar and the Cheshire Cat

With no one to accompany her in this weird world she stumbled into, and with no way to get home, she started adventuring herself. Tsumugi followed the direction the white rabbit had gone in and was greeted by large, colorful flowers. As she walked she always heard whispering behind her, but when she looked back, all the whispers were gone and it would go dead silent. Finding a clearing with a huge, bright, purple flower. The flower caught her attention, and she walked towards it, but when she got to the bottom of the flower, a puff of smoke was blown into her face. Looking up at the person lying on the flower, it was a purple haired man with dark purple eyes, dressed in loose robes, and a pipe in one hand. After the smoke had cleared, she walked closer to the man and had politely asked the man who he was. The man had ignored her completely, turned his head to face another direction and continued to smoke his pipe. After a few minutes of staring at the man, she had asked again. Still, the man kept silent. 

“You should give up.”

Tsumugi jumped from the sudden voice behind her and whipped herself around to look at the speaker. The one who had been talking was a green haired man with bright green eyes, purple cat ears, face wearing a large grin while his tail curled around his leg.

“He hardly ever talks to anyone besides the hatter. So you should give up trying to get him to talk to you.”

At the word ‘hatter’ the purple-haired man’s ears perked up and he turned around, facing his guests. The green haired man turned to look up at him, ears flicking, and grin widening.

“Ah, finally paying attention, Sou?”

“Sou?” The green-haired man turned his attention back to Tsumugi.

After having Nikaido Yamato telling her that the purple-haired man’s name was Ousaka Sougo and gave her tips on how to ...survive..., she was told to go find the hatter and that he might help to get her home.


	3. The Mad Hatter

Following Yamato's directions, and getting lost half of the time, Tsumugi ended up in another forest, this time, filled with blue trees. As she followed the baby blue tiled path, she found a rather large dining table. Sitting around the table, was a light blue haired man with a large top hat decorated with large ornaments who also had a coat was draped upon his shoulders and an orange-haired man with a little top hat and rabbit ears. The thing that stuck out the most, was a cup-like every other, but with a red fluffy blob inside of it.

She walked closer and caught the attention of the blue-haired man. 

"Ah... Are you the girl Yama-san told me about?" He stood up and walked towards her.

Dumbfounded by how the news of her got around so quickly, Tsumugi rapidly nodded her head in response.

"Would you like to join us for tea?"

As she was about to open her mouth to refuse his offer and ask for directions on how to leave instead, her stomach emitted a large growl. Flustered, she nodded instead and followed the man back to the dining table. The man went to the head of the table and sat on a throne-like chair and started eating a cup of what seemed like pudding. Finding a chair to sit on, and sitting on it, she was greeted with a large smile from the bunny-eared man and was poured a cup of tea and was handed a plate of multicolored biscuits of different shapes. Tsumugi took a small bite from a green biscuit to test the flavor, and as soon as she swallowed it, her eyes widened and started gobbling up the other biscuits while having a sip of tea now and then. The man smiled at her reaction and looked at the red blob. Following his gaze, she looked at the blob as well and heard little snores emitting from the blob.

"Riku." Said the orange haired man as he poked the red blob inside of the cup. "It's time to wake up, a guest is here."

The blob curled around, and Tsumugi finally realized it was a little mouse, and the mouse opened its eyes, let out a little yawn and jumped onto a nearby chair.  
As he sat down, a puff of smoke emitted from where he was, and in his place, was another man, this time with bright red hair and the same ears as the little mouse.

"Mmm...Good morning Mitsuki...."

Mitsuki chuckled. "Good afternoon Riku."

Mitsuki handed a plate of donuts to Riku, the plate which he had been staring and drooling at since he awoke, and turned back to Tsumugi.

"So...How did you get here anyway?"

Hearing the question, the man that greeted her turned his gaze to them, and moved to sit in a chair next to Riku to listen.


	4. The Rose Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand how but for some reason chapter 4 and 5 were the same?  
> Due to this issue I had to cut chapter 4 and 5 in half. U_U

"Hah... I can't believe Iori would leave a little girl by herself.." Mitsuki sighed "I'm going to need to talk to him about it."

From the head of the table, the hatter, who had somehow managed to finish 3 cups of pudding, had included himself in the conversation. "Wah. For once Iorin is irresponsible." 

Tsumugi looked between the two with a confused expression. "Who's Iori?"

"Hmm? Oh! The bunny you followed to get here was my little brother, Iori. Anyway, you're trying to get home, correct?"

Tsumugi nodded in response. Mitsuki pointed to another road behind Tamaki. "Continue to follow this path. It'll take you to the kings. They should know how to get you home."

After being fussed over by Mitsuki continuously about whether she had enough food or water, warning her not to talk to strangers, to look out for danger, and saying goodbye to the hatter and the mouse, Tsumugi made her way to the road Mitsuki pointed to and started to follow the path. As the road continued, the once baby blue tiles of the road slowly changed to black and white. When the road ended, she looked around and saw a bunch of rose bushes much taller than her, the roses different shades of red and pink, lots of gardening tools and rose petals scattered across the ground. While looking around, she wasn't focusing on which direction she was walking towards, and had failed to notice the people in between the bushes and had bumped into one of them. A 'oof' slipping out as her forehead collided with the person's back. 

"Huh? A kid?"


	5. The Three Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was cut short along with chapter 4 due to the fact I may have repeated chapter 4. Although I honestly have no memory of myself repeating a chapter though..

"Huh? A kid?"

Tsumugi looked up and found herself face to face with a grey-haired man with a strict face. Because of their height difference, Tsumugi felt intimidated being towered over. Due to the glare she was receiving, Tsumugi shrunk into herself and started apologizing.

From afar, she heard someone call out:"Gaku! Don't scare her!" Ah. This man's name is Gaku then.

"I didn't do anything!"

A second person with brown hair emerged from behind a nearby bush, went to her side and kneeled down next to her.

"I apologize in his place, are you okay, little one?"

Looking into the second mans face, who looked much nicer, she nodded which he smiled back at.

"Mm, that's good."

"Ryuu! We need to finish trimming the bushes!" Another voice came from somewhere in the garden, and as the voice got louder, it's owner, this time a pink-haired man, walked over to the other two with his arms crossed, one hand holding a pair of shears. 

'Ryuu' stood up, nodded, shouted back a quick reply and kneeled back down to Tsumugi's height.

"Go sit by the side, I'll come back to talk to you later okay?"


	6. The Lizard

Out of boredom while waiting for Ryuu to return, Tsumugi decided to wander around the area.

Looking around the hedges that surrounded the rose garden, she found a small crack which allowed her to see through to the other side. On the other side, was a little hut painted with beiges and browns. Leaning to the left of the door, was a person wearing a hood which covered their eyes while they stared at the floor. Being the curious child she was, Tsumugi found a small gap between the hedges that could fit a child her size and went through to the other side to greet the mysterious person. As the person heard her footsteps, they looked up and upon seeing that it was merely a child, they lifted their hood and smiled, then beckoned for Tsumugi to go closer. 

"Hello little lady~ Aren't you a cutie?"

Suddenly getting a compliment got Tsumugi flustered and mumbled a series of thanks to the person, which they laughed at. After their hood was off, the stranger had bright blonde hair which made him look like one of those fairy-tale princes in those stories Banri-san told her during his free time. 

"What's a little girl like you doing alone?"

"I got bored, so I went to explore."

"Is that so?' The man chuckled. "Mm, I'm Rokuya Nagi."

"Ah! I'm Takanashi Tsumugi."

"What a cute name you have~"

Out of the corner of Tsumugi's eye, she saw a bright yellow and green thing swishing behind Nagi. She took a few steps to the side to get a better look at the foreign object. "Hmm?" Following the girl's gaze, Nagi realized that Tsumugi was staring at his tail and laughed. 

"If you're wondering why I have a tail, I'm a lizard. That should explain the colors as well." 

Watching the tail swish around had Tsumugi completely distracted from their conversation and she just nodded at his answer as Nagi continued to flick his tail around to entertain the little child.

"Little one? Are you around here? Where did she head off to..."

"Relax Ryuu, she must be nearby, there's no way she could've gotten far."

"But she's only a child! It's dangerous!"

Hearing the voices starting to get closer, Nagi's looked towards where the voices were coming from and his tail stopped moving which got Tsumugi out of her daze.

"Hah... guess I have to go now." Nagi kneeled down to Tsumugi's height and patted her head. "I'll see you around little lady. Be careful~"

And just like that, Nagi disappeared behind a corner and out of Tsumugi's sight.


	7. We're going to go meet the king?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my lack of updates U_U  
> I'll **try** to make the next chapters longer :P
> 
> Oh! And thank you for the comments so far UwU I'm happy to receive them OwO

"There you are!" Ryuu ran to Tsumugi's side and knelt down beside her "I was worried sick! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Calm down Ryuu, she didn't go that far away..." Gaku sighed as he took off his cap and ran a hand through his grey hair.

Ryuu turned to look at Gaku and gave him _a look_ "But she's only a kid! What if she got cut by one of the rose bushes?!" Ryuu then turned back to Tsumugi and started checking her arms and face for any signs of injuries. Once done, he smiled at her and ruffled her hair. 

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Gaku, but you're overreacting." Ignoring Tenn's comment, Ryuu continued to talk to the little girl in front of him.

"So how did you get here, little one?" 

After Tsumugi told them her story, Ryuu stood up and said something to Gaku and Tenn, then looked back and beamed at Tsumugi.

"Okay Tsumugi-chan! We can bring you with us! We were planning to back to the kingdom of black anyway to report on the rose bushes." Tsumugi smiled back, happy to know she has company going with her. Tenn then taps Ryuu on the shoulder, Ryuu turns to look at Tenn, and mouths something to him. "Huh? Oh!" Ryuu looks back at her. "You don't need to be afraid of the king of black in any way. He may be the king of _black_ but his personality is completely the opposite! So you don't need to be worried at all." That line reassured Tsumugi a lot, she was worried he would be the type to shout at everyone and hate everything. But also because of that line, Tsumugi's image of the king had immediately reversed.

After their little conversation, Gaku started walking towards a black and pink checkered road. "Are you guys coming?" Hearing that, Tenn and Ryuu turned around to follow, with Tsumugi jogging behind them.

The moment she got to the entrance of the path, the scent of mint filled the surrounding air. As they walked, the path alternated between green and white checkers to pink and black checkers. On the left, was a garden of mint green roses and white fencing around what seemed like a small white table with two chairs. On the right, was a garden of pale pink roses with a white fountain out in the distance. In the fountain, was a pink and a green rose, both embedded with gems of their respective color, intertwined together and gently splashing out water from the center of the rose heads.

 

 **Bonus!!**  
Tsumugi : Wait so is the king a clown?  
Tenn : ....Wait what?  
Ryuu : *chuckles*  
Gaku : *eye twitches*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Momo's gonna appear OwO I'm excited to write about him so the chapter may come out earlier UwU


	8. The King Of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu Momo has appeared!! uwu  
> uwu Now only Yuki left uwu

Ryuu, who was walking in front of Tsumugi, suddenly paused which caused the little girl to bump into his back. Ryuu mumbled a quick "Sorry-" to the girl behind him before turning back to the front. "Here we are!" Ryuu exclaimed happily as he gestured towards the two giant castles, one black and one white, towering above them. Gaku had started to walk again, Tenn following close behind as Tsumugi was still gaping at the castles, Tsumugi left her trance when Ryuu tapped her shoulder. The head of the group turned right to the pink road where the road split into two, the left side green. "Where does the left side go?" Tsumugi questioned, looking up at Ryuu and pulling his sleeve, making him stop the soft melody he was humming. "Hmm? That side goes to the King of White's castle. Although the two kings have their own castles, the King of Black always likes to stay at the white castle." 

"Why?"

Ryuu laughed awkwardly and replied with a soft "You'll find out soon." as he patted the girl's head.

They soon reached the entrance of the black castle, which was guarded by an intimidating looking black gate, with pink roses intertwining between the gate's bars. 

Gaku glared at the gate, "His highness never puts up the gate, why are they shut today?" he mumbled. Tenn walked up to the panel to the left of the gate and input a number code, opening the gates. The group walked in, and immediately after, the large black gates shut by themselves, making a loud noise as they clicked shut making Tsumugi shriek and jump. A warm hand reached down and held onto her own hand. "It's okay little one, don't worry." Tsumugi glanced up to see the owner of the hand and was greeted with a smile from Ryuu, and she smiled back, tightening her hold around the other's hand. They reached the main doors of the castle and Gaku pushed one of the doors open and walked in, the other three trailing behind him. 

"Welcome back! Good work out there today Trigger!" Came a happy voice from the front, belonging to a black and white-haired man, dressed in clothing lined with gold thread, sitting upon a throne embellished with gems of varying shades of pink. The three knights bowed as they reached the King, an in-sync "Your Highness" leaving them. Knowing they were in front of a king, Tsumugi bowed too. "Rise-There's no need to be so formal." The king giggled. "I keep telling you guys this." The three knights rose upon hearing his order.

He turned to Tsumugi and flashed a smile towards her. "Hello~~ I'm the King of Black! 'King' Momo! But I never liked being too formal, so Momo is fine~!"


	9. A day with the king (pt.1)

Chapter 9   
"Ni-Nice to meet you-" Tsumugi pauses for a second, a perplexed expression adorning her face. "...Momo-san"

Momo pouts at the name. "Ehhhhh~ I already said you didn't need to address me too formally... But it's okay!" He smiles. "Alright! Let's have some fun, shall we!" Momo hops off his throne and walks to Tsumugi, taking her small hand in his gloved one. "Did you have tea yet?" Tsumugi nods, Momo pouts again. "Awwww.. .. We'll eat later then!" He laughs, leading the little girl to the back garden. "Trigger, can you guys clean up the vines on the gate, please?" The three guards nod in response. 

Gaku opened his mouth to ask about the closed gate, which was then closed by a nudge at his left elbow from Ryuu.

Iori looked at the King with confusion and speaks up behind the pair. "Your highness, what about the-" Momo cuts him off with a loud clap, letting Tsumugi's hand go in the process. Momo turns and looks at Iori with a playful glare. "Momo-chan is having fun now! There's time for work later!" Iori does a stiff bow, not questioning the king further. Momo takes the little girl's hand, and continues towards the back garden. 

They passed through a giant white arch, the entrance to the garden, pink ribbon decorated the arch, hugging the sides, kept in place by little bows. "Do you like flowers?" Momo questions, a little skip in his steps. Tsumugi hums. "Hehe! Then you'll like the garden! We have almost every flower here!" He gestures towards the pink garden. 

_Woah. That's a lot of pink._

"Momo-san, do you like pink?" She asks, glancing at the lilies and tulips of varying shades of red. Momo giggles, "Isn't it obvious? I love pink! It's my favorite color!" He guides her around the garden, collecting flowers as they go, an array of different flowers hugged close to his chest with his right arm, his left still holding the girl's hand. She stops for a moment, the king glancing down at the girl to see what she was looking at. Tsumugi points in the distance, a bright rose bush which stood out from the others. Instead of pink like the other flowers, this one had roses of mint and white. "Momo-san, shouldn't that bush be pink too?" Momo stares at the bush with an unreadable expression, looking sad yet angry at the same time. He turns to the girl and smiles again. "Are you hungry yet?" Is he avoiding the question? Tsumugi shook her head, looking up at the king. "Hmm... We'll do something else then, in the meantime."


End file.
